Eva
Eva Cashien is a member of the Temple Knights whose rank is unknown. She is the niece of Temple Knight recruiter Sir Tiffy Cashien. During Salt in the Wound, she is one of four who are responsible for the death of Mother Mallum, along with Kennith, Ezekial Lovecraft, and the player. Past Eva's parents were killed when she was very young. Sometime afterwards, she decided to fight for good, so that no one else would have to feel like she did. After Eva's parents died, Sir Tiffy raised her as his own. When she was old enough, she enrolled with the Temple Knights. Sir Tiffy did not want Eva to join because he wanted to protect her, but she did so anyway because she felt that there was too much evil in the world and that someone had to fight it. Eva followed the player's progress through mission reports. When the opportunity arose, she volunteered to fight by the player's side. Personality Eva is very sensitive about her gender. She argues that even though she is a woman, she can wield a sword better than any other Temple Knight. Eva has a soldier's mentality. When given orders by the player, she will say, "What's the order?" Additionally, when asked how she is doing by the player in Daemonheim or the Slug Citadel, Eva will try to cover up her injuries, presumably so as not to slow down the rest of the group. Eva has a sense of honour which the sea slugs violate when they use the animated corpses of White Knights to defend their citadel, for which reason Eva becomes angry when she first sees them. Eva is aggressive and enjoys fighting, as long as she is not fighting a magic user. If the player orders her to attack an enemy, Eva will shout "You're going down!" In addition, when Mayor Hobb tells her that he will not let her pass, Eva takes great pleasure in knocking him out. Eva also shows great courage, holding back multiple Risen Knights at once and taking on Mother Mallum single-handedly. Despite first appearances, however, Eva is modest. If the player chooses her to cross the chasm in Daemonheim to get to the Seeker of Truth, the player gives her a compliment after she crosses back, to which she replies, "All in a days work." Eva also dislikes magic. It is possible that Eva is even afraid of magic, as she screams when she is teleported and seems afraid of Mother Mallum only when Mother Mallum attacks her using magic. Eva originally dislikes Kennith because he is a mage and stubborn. She also believes that Kennith should be enjoying his innocence instead of hurrying to get rid of it. After the two of them work together to defeat Mother Mallum, however, Eva admits reluctantly that Kennith is not so bad after all. Eva also says that she likes Ezekial, stating that he is "pretty tough." Eva concept art.jpg|Concept art for Eva and her shield Salt in the wound.jpg|Concept art of Eva and the other heroes in Salt in the Wound Trivia * Her name is likely a pun on 'evocation', just as her uncle's is on 'certification'. * When the party first faces the Caustic gazer, she says "This isn't the creature we're looking for", likely a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi's line from Star Wars IV: "These are not the droids you are looking for". * During Salt in the Wound, she voices things along with the text above her head, such as when you give her an order or when she is teleported by Kennith. * The Green skinned woman in the official banner used for the "Go Green for Halloween" promotion is actually Eva Cashien. Category:Protagonists Category:Saradominists